


Она знает

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Одного психопата более чем достаточно, чтобы расставить приоритеты до конца жизни.





	Она знает

**Author's Note:**

> Специфическое понимание романса у автора

Киллгрейв мертв. 

И что дальше? 

Джессика, в изодранной одежде, вся в пятнах крови, смотрит на толпу людей, удивленно озирающихся по сторонам, и понимает, что не чувствует ничего. 

Пустота. 

Она ожидала радости или хотя бы удовлетворения, а получила лишь безразличие. 

Непонимание. 

Джессика оборачивается и ловит такой же недоуменный взгляд Триш. 

Все кончилось. 

Киллгрейв мертв. 

Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем она осознает?

Джессика убила. Впервые осознанно и целенаправленно.

Пусть Киллгрейв и заслужил смерть, сейчас от этой мысли легче не становится. 

— Ты справилась, — дрожащим голосом говорит Триш. 

Джессика кивает. 

— Мы справились, — добавляет она через пару секунд. — Без тебя я бы не смогла. 

Ощущение, будто тьма обволакивает душу. Не такая уж она и черная, как Джессике казалось. Даже, пожалуй, светлая. Была. 

Грудь сдавливает, а к глазам подступают слезы. Увы, не облегчения, скорее, жалости к самой себе. Все-таки она слабая и никчемная. 

— Эй, — Триш подходит к ней, берет за руки и крепко сжимает. — Ты поступила правильно. Он не оставил тебе выбора. Он никому его не оставлял. 

— Знаю, — тяжело роняет Джессика. — Но сейчас **он** труп, а я хладнокровный убийца. 

— Ты защищала тех, кто не мог ему противостоять. — Триш заставляет посмотреть ей в глаза. — И победила. 

— А чувство, словно искупалась в дерьме. 

— Так Киллгрейв и есть дерьмо. Дьявол во плоти, возомнивший себя Богом. 

Джессика сглатывает. Триш права, во всем права, но забирать чужую жизнь больно. 

Киллгрейв мертв. 

Нет, она без сожаления прощается с прежней собой. Теперь все будет иначе. Джессика теперь уже не та. 

Нужно срочно выпить. 

Она хватается за соломинку, чтобы почувствовать что-то привычное. Пытается убедить себя, будто не так уж и изменилась. 

Алкоголь и Триш — два незыблемых столпа ее жизни. Должно сработать. 

Джессика уже хочет идти, когда осознает, что все еще рядом с трупом Киллгрейва при толпе свидетелей. Сваливать — не лучшая идея. Сначала нужно прибраться. 

Она достает телефон и набирает номер Хоггарт. 

— Ты мне нужна. 

— У меня и без тебя хватает проблем, если вдруг забыла, — начинает привычную песню Хоггарт, но Джессика ее перебивает. 

— Я убила Киллгрейва. Тут куча народа, еще не пришедшего в себя после его смерти. 

Секундная тишина, и следом то ли усталый, то ли облегченный выдох. 

— Где ты? 

— Скину адрес сообщением. 

Триш ободряюще улыбается и крепче сжимает руку. Тьма внутри отходит на второй план. Ради этого мгновения она бы убила Киллгрейва столько раз, сколько потребовалось бы. Ради этой улыбки убила бы всех на чертовом причале. Ради спокойствия Триш она бы и сама умерла не задумываясь. 

Киллгрейв мертв.

***

Хоггарт с легкостью отмазывает ее от наказания. Она и впрямь лучший адвокат в городе. Она знает слабые места обвинения, знает, за какие ниточки подергать, и не боится этим пользоваться.

— Пожалуй, теперь мы квиты, — говорит Джессика, когда они выходят из участка. 

— Не зарекайся, — хмыкает Хоггарт. 

Джессика замечает Триш и улыбается. 

— Мне пора. 

— По крайней мере, тебя пока есть кому встречать, — горько вздыхает Хоггарт. 

Ее было бы жаль, если бы Джессике было не все равно. Каждый получает то, что заслуживает. Чем она сама заслужила Триш, тайна, покрытая мраком. Остается только надеяться, что Джессика ничего не испортит. Снова. 

— Все закончилось, — шепчет она и обнимает Триш. 

— Больше я тебя никуда не отпущу, — также тихо откликается та. 

— Тебе и не придется. 

Джессика с трудом контролирует силу, чтобы не переломать Триш ребра. Она все еще не верит в реальность происходящего, но четко осознает — теперь у них есть время, чтобы не торопиться. 

Киллгрейв мертв, и Джессика больше не боится целовать Триш. 

Больше никто не помешает ей открыто любить. 

Одного психопата более чем достаточно, чтобы расставить приоритеты до конца жизни. 

Все, что не убивает, делает еще более странным, и теперь Джессика знает, как справиться со своими тараканами без вреда для окружающих. Без вреда для Триш.


End file.
